Double Trouble
by Mrs Hatake Itachi
Summary: Botan never love anyone else but shuuichi. The only problem is he doesn't know that making him hurt her. 10 years has pass and Shuuichi has a problem and the only person can help him is Botan. Will she help Shuuichi and risk falling in love with him again
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: This is my second fanfic about Shuuichi and Botan and Hope you'll like it just the way you like my first ever Shuuichi and Botan story. I dedicate this Chapter or rather the whole story to those who read and reviewed my story "Game Called Love" and also those whose birthday are near.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hokusho just the story.**

**Summary: Botan never love anyone else but Shuuichi. The only problem is he doesn't know that, that's why he had hurt her so much without knowing. He left Japan to take care of their business in L.A. leaving Botan hurt. But ten years later he's back in Japan and something happen that he can't handle and the only person he knows that can help him is Botan herself. Botan succeed in getting over Shuuichi but will she help him and risk falling in love with him again. **

**  
Chapter One: Prologue**

_**September 22, 1994**_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**Shuuichi has gone to L.A. he'll be taking over their company **_

_**There. I know I should be happy for him and for myself. For **_

_**Him because he already graduated and for me because it will**_

_**Be easy for me to forget him. By the way he stop by here to **_

_**Say goodbye it's a good thing I still have classes at least I don't**_

_**Have to say goodbye to him because I know it will only hurt me**_

_**So much seeing him go.**_

****

****

**Seven Years Later...**

_**September 1, 2001**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I got a lot of patient today and I must tell you I never felt **_

_**More tired than today and with night classes for my P.H.D **_

_**I haven't got a chance to sleep for ages. Anyway I still **_

_**Dreamt about Shuuichi but not often as before, I think I'm**_

_**Finally getting over him.**_

****

****

**One Year Later...**

**October 3, 2002 **

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I got it I can't believe I got the slot. Can you believe it I'll**_

_**Be going to New York for a Baby's Health Seminar. Mind you **_

_**It's for a month meaning one month sleeping in a hotel, eating **_

_**A free meals and the best of all is the free time for us to shop**_

_**And look around the city anyway we'll be leaving the day after**_

_**Tomorrow.**_

****

****

**One Year Later...**

**_September 1, 2003_**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Well this is my second to the last year to study before I get**_

_**My license to be a fully pediatrician so you better wish me luck. **_

_**Also there was a rumor around town saying that Shuuichi **_

_**Minamino is coming back to Japan.**_

****

****

**One Year Later... **

_**September 1, 2004** _

**_Dear Diary,_**

_**Well Diary this is my last year and I'm finally getting my license**_

_**But if I got good news I have a bad news too and that is**_

_**Shuuichi Minamino is back in Japan but I'm sure he'll not be **_

_**Around this town. How I hope not... Please not in this place...**_

**Well I know this chapter sucks but I really have a good idea so please bear with me beside the diary is important in the near future.**


	2. The Request

**Author's Note: Well here is my next chapter for double trouble and thank you for your reviews and those who read I hope you'll like this story the same way you had like Game Called Love.**

**RECAP:**

One Year Later... September 1, 2003 

_Dear Diary,_

_Well this is my second to the last year to study before I get_

_My license to be a fully pediatrician so you better wish me luck. _

_Also there was a rumor around town saying that Shuuichi _

_Minamino is coming back to Japan._

One Year Later... September 1, 2004 

_Dear Diary,_

_Well Diary this is my last year and I'm finally getting my license_

_But if I got good news I have a bad news too and that is_

_Shuuichi Minamino is back in Japan but I'm sure he'll not be _

_Around this town. How I hope not... Please not in this place..._

**Chapter Two: The Request**

Minamino Resident...

"Mr. Minamino, your friend would like to see you." A voice said after knocking at the door and opening it revealing an old woman

"Thank you Mrs. Hitoo, please let him in." Shuuichi said smiling at his housekeeper

The housekeeper smiled and nods, opening the door bigger letting a guy in. The guy with black hair was not alone in fact he was carrying two babies both are boys and identical.

"Shuuichi, don't tell me you don't recognize me anymore." The guy with black hair said cradling the babies (Mrs. Hitoo had already left.)

"Hiei is that you?" Shuuichi said finally recognizing the black haired guy

"I thought you already forgotten me."

"I just didn't recognize you I mean not being able to see you for ten years." Shuuichi said standing up and was about to give Hiei a brotherly hug when he stop and look at the two babies happily playing with their fathers t-shirt "Are they yours?" Shuuichi suddenly asked

"Yup!" he answered sounding very pleased with himself "This one is Ryu! His my eldest, one minute elder to be exact." Hiei said raising the baby in his right arms a little. "And this one is touya!" he added raising the baby in his left arm a little.

"They look adorable and they look like a Xerox copy of you." Shuuichi commented looking at the babies then to Hiei

"Of course they look like me and that's the guarantee that my wife loves me lot." Hiei said crossing the room to sit down on the couch

"I don't get you?" Shuuichi said sitting beside Hiei in the couch

"It means that my wife loves me so much that she keeps on looking at me even when she is pregnant That's why my sons look just like me."

"I see, anyway what brings you here?" Shuuichi asked as Hiei sway that babies in his arms to make them fall asleep

"I need to ask you a favor." Hiei said still swaying

"Sure!" Shuuichi answered smiling "What about?" he added

"Well Shizuro's dad is sick so she'll be taking care of him and I had to go to a business trip and I can't bring the kids so if it's okay..."

"Oh no! Oh no! Hiei I can't." Shuuichi interrupted getting Hiei's point

"But Shuuichi you need to help me."

"Hiei I'm not good in taking care of babies and beside I don't have any experience yet." Shuuichi said standing up. "Beside why do you have to pick me I mean Kuwabara and Yukina can take care of them, Yusuke and Keiko can take care of them too even Botan herself." He added

"Kuwabara and Yukina has their own children to look after and also my sister is pregnant again just so you forgot, Yusuke and Keiko had just got married and they are on their honeymoon stage and Botan, well she's studying for her finals in pediatrician so she's going to be very busy that she won't be able to look after my sons." Hiei said putting both babies who are asleep on the couch

"How about hiring a nanny?" Shuuichi suggested "It could do." He added

"Well I could use a nanny." Hiei agreed "But that would mean I'm going to die soon. I mean Shizuro will really be angry at me if she finds out I left the kids with a nanny." He added while making Ryu and Touya's milk bottles

"Can't you find anyone else? I don't know if I could handle them."

"Shuuichi I can't, beside my plane leaves this afternoon." Hiei said looking at Shuuichi pleadingly

"Okay fine! I'll take them." Shuuichi said finally giving up

"Thanks Shuuichi!" Hiei said, "Now, we have to go to the details." He added

"What details?"

"Well you need to burp them after feeding them and you need to bath them and last Ryu always wear the red ones while Touya wear the blue ones." Hiei said, "By the way, don't take your eyes off them when their awake. The little devils." He added opening the door leaving Shuuichi with two milk bottles in his hands

"Where are you going?" Shuuichi said stopping Hiei from completely leaving

"In my car to get their things." Hiei simply answered and left

Hiei returned with three boxes and three big traveling bags. Hiei opened the first box revealing baby diapers, he opened the second box also filled with baby diapers and when he opened the last box it was filled with their milk bottles and can milk.

"The blue traveling bag is Touya's things while the red one is Ryu's things and that black traveling bag is their toys." Hiei said pointing everything out

"Well you got everything ready except, where the hell you want them to sleep because I don't have a crib here maybe you've forgotten." Shuuichi said handing the milk bottle back to Hiei

"The cribs are already upstairs. Your maid had already taking care of it."

"I see." Shuuichi said, "By the way when are you getting back?" he added

"After three weeks." Hiei said sheepishly

"What after three weeks! What about Shizuro?"

"I don't know but she told me that she might also come back after three weeks." Hiei said looking at Shuuichi's reaction "Don't worry I'll try to make it back early for you." Hiei added

"Fine but make sure you'll try to come back early." Shuuichi said trying to make Hiei promise

"I promise!" Hiei said leaning to the couch to kiss his sons. "By the way don't make any loud noise when their asleep or you'll regret it." He added lifting Touya from the couch

"What are you doing now?"

"The crib must be ready now and I think we better put them their." Hiei said opening the door while carrying Touya "You might want to help me, I mean you can carry Ryu for me." He added as Shuuichi followed him with Ryu in his arms

After Hiei and Shuuichi put the babies down on the crib Shuuichi look at Hiei who kissed both his sons again and put something in the table located between the cribs.

"This is the baby's monitor, you'll hear them cry with this so always carry it with you." Hiei said trusting the Baby monitor to Shuuichi "Well I'll leave them to you so take good care of them for me." He added looking at Shuuichi while holding the door opened (The door leading outside the house)

"I will but don't forget your promise to me."

"I won't and thanks Shuuichi you're my life saver." Hiei said giving him a brotherly hug

"You're welcome." Shuuichi said hugging him back "Take care of yourself Hiei." He added

"I will. Bye!" Hiei said starting the engine as soon as she got in the car

"Bye!" Shuuichi said looking at the vehicle who was getting smaller and smaller as it speed away. 'What can go wrong? I mean, I'm just going to look after the boys what can possibly go wrong?' Shuuichi thought going to his office with the baby monitor in his hand.

**Well there you have my second chapter of Double Trouble I hope you like it. I also want to thank those who read and reviewed my stories thank you so much.**


	3. The First Day Of Three Weeks

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking me so long to update it just that I'm very busy and I have an author's block but I'm okay now and here's chapter three. **

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu only the story.**

**RECAP:**

After Hiei and Shuuichi put the babies down on the crib Shuuichi look at Hiei who kissed both his sons again and put something in the table located between the cribs.

"This is the baby's monitor, you'll hear them cry with this so always carry it with you." Hiei said trusting the Baby monitor to Shuuichi "Well I'll leave them to you so take good care of them for me." He added looking at Shuuichi while holding the door opened (The door leading outside the house)

"I will but don't forget your promise to me."

"I won't and thanks Shuuichi you're my life saver." Hiei said giving him a brotherly hug

"You're welcome." Shuuichi said hugging him back "Take care of yourself Hiei." He added

"I will. Bye!" Hiei said starting the engine as soon as she got in the car

"Bye!" Shuuichi said looking at the vehicle who was getting smaller and smaller as it speed away. 'What can go wrong? I mean, I'm just going to look after the boys what can possibly go wrong?' Shuuichi thought going to his office with the baby monitor in his hand.

**Chapter Three: The First Day of Three Weeks**

"Paging Dr. Furuya, please proceed to the delivery room." A voice from the speaker of the hospital said for the second time

Botan who heard her surname quickly walk toward the delivery room. For her everything was going okay, her career as a pediatrician, her studies for her finals but not her love life, even though a lot of guys court her, she simply can't find a time for them that's why most of the girls who envy her always say that she's stupid not going out with the guys courting her but on top of that Botan doesn't care just as long as she was happy with her job beside her heart already belong to someone else.

"What do we have here?" Botan asked entering the delivery room.

"Mrs. Hikaru was supposed to give birth 3 hours ago but the baby won't come out so we need to perform a c-section." The nurse informed her

"I see, then lets go start the operation." Botan simply answered and started the c-section

After 5 crucial hours, the c-section was a success; both mother and son are all right. Everyone congratulate Botan for a job well done.

Botan was sitting on her office after 5 crucial hours of c-section and 10 minutes of congratulations.

'Life is not that bad after all.' Botan thought, as she gets ready for her night class

Minamino Resident... (That night)

Shuuichi was sleeping in his master's bed room when he heard baby crying making him sit up straight and run toward the baby's room.

When Shuuichi arrive, he saw that both baby are crying so he lifted one of the baby and cradle him slowly to make him fall back to sleep while the baby in the crib won't want his brother to have all the attention cried even louder than before.

"Hush! Touya you'll wake your brother." Shuuichi said to the baby in the crib while looking at Ryu who was in his arms starting to fall asleep again.

Touya still didn't stop crying instead he started to cry even louder than before finally waking Ryu up who joined Touya in crying.

'Gosh! I think I have to ask for help.' He thought picking Touya on his other arm and cradled both baby to sleep

After 30 minutes of crying both babies are asleep. Shuuichi put the babies back from their cribs slowly and went back to bed.

Shuuichi woke up at 5:00 AM to get ready for work and at 6:00 AM he left the house. He was driving for 15 minutes when he suddenly stops.

"Shit! I forgot the twins!" Shuuichi said aloud and quickly went home

The house was empty except for the Twins who were sleeping in their cribs.

'It's a good thing that they are still asleep when I left.' Shuuichi thought as he prepare both babies 'I can't believe I left them alone.' He added as he carries the twins to his car.

MINAMINO ENTERPRISE...

"Mr. Minamino, you have a-I-yay-yay-yay-yay..." Miyu, Shuuichi secretary said in shocked after entering his office

Shuuichi don't need to ask why Miyu's reaction is like that because he can see it too. His big office tables are full of baby's toys, cloths and milk bottles. The couches are being put together side by side to make a baby fence. Inside the so-called baby fence Touya and Ryu are playing with each other while Shuuichi himself work on his paperwork in the coffee table.

"Miyu, do you need to tell me something?" Shuuichi asked getting his secretary's attention

Miyu remove the baby from her thought before looking at Shuuichi.

"I'm here to remind you about the board meeting that will happen 5 minutes from now."

"Thanks Miyu but can you move the meeting?"

"But Mr. Minamino this meeting means a lot for you."

"I now but I can't come to the meeting with two babies in my arms."

"I'll try to move the meeting but I won't promise anything." Miyu said and left to her office to try and move the meeting.

Miyu came back after 15 minutes with a very good news.

"They had agreed to move the meeting." Miyu said as she entered Shuuichi's office again

"When?"

"This coming Wednesday." Miyu said with a smile but the smile in her faded when she saw Shuuichi turn white. "What's wrong?"

"I can't make it on Wednesday, in fact I can't make it for 3 whole weeks.

"And why is that?" Miyu ask worried that maybe Shuuichi is sick or something

"Because the twins will be here for 3 whole weeks and I can't find a person who I trust enough to ask them to baby sit for me in fact I'm also a babysitter." Shuuichi explained eyeing Miyu from top to bottom "Unless if you'll be grateful enough to baby sit for me." He added

"Oh no! I won't even if you raise my salary I won't but maybe I can help find someone to baby sit for you on that date." Miyu suggested

"I don't know maybe I'll do it myself." Shuuichi said putting both babies in the trolley "Can you call someone to clean my office and lock my office for me." Shuuichi added putting the things he needed to his bag

"Of course sir!" Miyu said and gave a sweet smile and left

Shuuichi's POV

Shuuichi buckled the baby in their safety sits in the car and started to drive home when he remembered he had to look for a babysitter or a helper that will help him take good care of the twins but who?

'Everyone are busy even me but I just need someone to help me take in turns to take care of the twins and the only person I know that can help me is Botan.' Shuuichi thought as he drive toward his house 'Okay, Botan it is!' he himself agreed in his own idea, turning around Shuuichi head to the hospital direction were Botan work.

END OF POV

HOSPITAL...

"Tomo, how many patient to I have left?" Botan asked her secretary after her 26 patients

Touya check the list and said, "You only have one left."

"I see, you can send them in now."

"Of course!" Tomo said and asked the last patient to go in

Botan clinic door opened and in came a man with red hair carrying two unidentified twins, Botan look at the man, and he looks so familiar in fact he looks like...

**Well there you have it chapter 3 hope you like it and don't forget to review. If you won't review I might get discourage and never update this story again.**


	4. An Invitation

**Author's Note: Well here is another chapter and I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I can't tell you how much you've all made me happy. Advance Happy Christmas and I might not update for a while after this because of a dance competition but at least I'd leave you with this.**

**RECAP:**

**HOSPITAL…**

"Tomo, how many patient to I have left?" Botan asked her secretary after her 26 patients

Touya check the list and said, "You only have one left."

"I see, you can send them in now."

"Of course!" Tomo said and asked the last patient to go in

Botan clinic door opened and in came a man with red hair carrying two unidentified twins, Botan look at the man, and he looks so familiar in fact he looks like…

**Chapter Four: An Invitation**

"Shuuichi!" Botan said in disbelief

"Yup! That's me, honestly I thought you already forgotten me." Shuuichi said with a smile

"How can I forget you." Botan said in return with a smile too. "Anyway, are you here to let your sons check out?" Botan added eyeing the twins who are sleeping on Shuuichi's arms

"Sons? I don't have any." Shuuichi said confuse

"Shuuichi are you okay?" Botan asked worriedly "Are you sick?" she added when Shuuichi doesn't answered

"I'm fine!" Shuuichi said energetically

"Then why did you tell me you don't have a children?"

"Because I don't." Shuuichi said "Oh! These babies, there not mine, their Hiei's, I'm just babysitting." Shuuichi added seeing Botan's eyes fix on the twins in his arms

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry Shuuichi, for a minute there I thought they're yours." Botan said 'How silly of me. Of course they can't be his.' Botan thought, "Here let me help you." Botan said as he saw Shuuichi struggling with the twins as they started to wake up

"Thanks!" Shuuichi said passing one of the twins to her

"What brought you here anyway?" Botan asked as she nuzzled the baby in her chest

**Shuuichi's POV**

'Oh gosh! She look different, her body fitted the clothes she wear perfectly and her chest its… its…'

'Woo! Cowboy, your thinking to much.' A voice in his head said

'Sorry! But I can't help it, I mean look at her.' Shuuichi said looking at Botan

"Be careful or your eyes might drop.'

'Very funny.' Shuuichi said chuckling

**END OF POV**

**Botan's POV (happening the same time as Shuuichi)**

'HE looks so handsome.' She thought dreamily

'I know and you're so stupid to think his already married and have twins.' A voice in her head said

'I know and I'm wrong.' Botan thought 'I wonder how will his touch feel if he touch me and those sexy lips…'

'Botan what are you talking about? You tried so hard to forget him and now your having a day dreaming about him.' The voice in her head said angrily

'I can't help it.' Botan admitted miserably

'I'm warning you Botan, if you don't stop your stupidity you'll only end up hurting yourself again.'

**END OF POV**

"Shuuichi!" Botan said after her POV, snapping Shuuichi back to reality

"What?" Shuuichi asked still puzzled

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh! Well you see I need your help." Shuuichi said looking from Botan to the baby sleeping in her arms

"About what?" Botan asked trying to hide the panicked in her voice

"Am I your last patient?" Shuuichi asked instead

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's go out for dinner then." Shuuichi said opening the door with his free hand leaving Botan with no choice

"I'll just get my coat and my purse." Botan said giving the baby back to Shuuichi as she prepare to leave 'Oh! Why do I have to tell him that he was the last patient.' Botan thought angrily to herself

Botan can't believe that she was sitting in front of the car with Shuuichi while the twins are at the back sleeping in their baby chair.

"Let just drop the twins first."

"Where?" Botan asked confuse

"At my neighbor's house, I think they would like to look after them for a while so we can talk." Shuuichi said and smiled

'Oh! Why do you have to smile.' Botan thought "Sure." She said instead

Shuuichi smiled and again and drive toward his neighbor's house.

Shuuichi and Botan arrive from Shuuichi's neighbor's house. Botan help Shuuichi carry the babies, allowing Shuuichi to have a free hand to ring the doorbell. The door opened after a few minutes revealing an old woman.

"Good evening Mrs. Yumi!" Shuuichi said with a big smile that gave Botan's stomach a flip

"Shuuichi its nice seeing you here and Hiei's twins as well." Mrs. Yumi said looking at Shuuichi to the twins before looking at Botan (A/N: She knows about the twins because Shuuichi told her,)

"Oh! How stupid of me." Shuuichi said "She's Botan, She's my…"

"Oh! I didn't know you have a girlfriend Shuuichi, and look how lovely she is." Mrs. Yumi said cutting Shuuichi's sentence "What brings you here anyway?" she added looking at them 'They look like a family.' She thought

Shuuichi want to object but instead said, "I'm going out with Botan tonight for dinner, to talk about something but we can't talk privately with the babies and all."

Mrs. Yumi gave a knowing smile and said, "Sure! I'll look after the babies." Getting the baby from Botan's arm "Rika! Come here." She called to her daughter and handing her the baby in her arms before getting the baby from Shuuichi "Now you two have fun okay and take your time." She added

"Sure! Thanks, bye!"

"Bye!" Mrs. Yumi said closing the door behind her

Shuuichi and Botan arrive in an Italian fine dinner. A woman in uniform settled them in a private part of the restaurant were both of them can talk privately.

"What will your orders be?" the woman asked as she gets the order slip and ball pen from her pocket

"I'll have the Carbonara and Mango shake." Botan simply answered without looking at the menu

"How about you sir?"

"I'll have the same." Shuuichi answered getting the menu from Botan and giving it to the waitress

"Your orders will be serve in a moment." The waitress said leaving them both alone

"So what is this you need my help for?" Botan asked after the waitress had left

"I was wondering, Can you…"

**Well there you have it so don't forget to review and any suggestion for this story is very much welcome.**


	5. Perfect Setup

**Author's Note: Well here's chapter five of Double Trouble and thanks for waiting for so long. I'm just busy making drafts to all of my story so it would be easy to write and update soon also I'm doing Game Called Love because I want to finish it before the end of January.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hokusho.**

**RECAP:**

"So what is this you need my help for?" Botan asked after the waitress had left

"I was wondering, Can you…"

**Chapter Five: Perfect Setup**

"I was wondering, can you…" 

"Can I what?" Botan asked hiding the panic she is feeling right now

"I have a big problem." Shuuichi started and took a deep breath "You see Hiei's wife is taking care of her dad and Hiei has a business trip for 3 weeks leaving me with Touya and Ryu so I've been taking care of them and I need your help." Shuuichi added

"Are you asking me to help you look after them?"

"I know your busy and all but I really need your help I mean I almost left them alone in the house." Shuuichi said worried and at the same time letting Botan see how he almost forgotten them because he really is not great with kids

"But why me? Why not look for a nanny?" Botan asked trying to convince Shuuichi to just get a nanny.

"I already thought about that but Hiei said his wife going to kill him if she finds out about hiring a nanny." Shuuichi said a little frustrated but before Botan could reply the waiter was back and was now placing their others in front of them before leaving again.

They ate in complete silent. Shuuichi, feeling a little bit on the edge, thinking what he'll do if Botan said no while Botan was battling with her thought whether to agree or try to think of another way. Finally deciding to find another way.

"Well what's your decision?"

"Shuuichi, I'm sorry but no I can't help you." Botan said very proud of herself that she had finally learned how to say no

"Why?" Shuuichi asked asking for a good reason

'Because its to risky.' Botan thought but instead said, "I got my exam coming up and I really need a lot of time to study."

"But I'm not telling you to take care of the twins all by yourself, what I'm trying to say is we take turns in looking after the twins so we both could have a time to do the things that we haven't had a chance to do or finish. And I'm willing to have more share so you can study for your exam and I can even help you to study, I can test you before you take your exam." Shuuichi said desperately to have Botan to say yes and help him with the twin

'Oh no! I'm cornered. What will I do? What will I say?' Botan thought in panic but wasn't showing it to Shuuichi

"Well?" Shuuichi asked when Botan didn't answered

'Shut up Shuuichi! Can't you see I'm trying to think for a way out.' Botan snap in her thought angrily "I'm very busy Shuuichi, I mean I have a job in the hospital from morning till noon then I have night class and all." Botan said after she had calmed herself "I mean its beyond possible for me to have time to look after them." Botan added

"I know it's hard, that's why I'm willing to help you. I'll drop you to the hospital every morning, hen at noon I'll pick you up from the hospital to stay in my office to take care of the twins while I do my job then later I'll drop you from the university and…"

"Shuuichi, it's easy to say but there is no way you could possibly do that." Botan cut Shuuichi off

"Look, let me finish." Shuuichi said and when Botan didn't answered he continued "After I drop you off from the university me and the twins will be waiting for you outside the university, after your class which last for 2 hours well I'll be there to pick you up and we go to my house so you can look after them until they fall asleep."

"But that would be 10:30 if I'm lucky and that is very late already and your house is far from mine and I need to rest and study and its going to be hard and I don't think I could last like that for 3 weeks." Botan said putting some sence on Shuuichi

"I know that would be your answer so I had it all plan just agree with me." Shuuichi said looking at her with a smile for he can feel that Botan would say yes anytime now just like before 'She still hadn't change, she's still the Botan I know who helps people in need especially when that someone is him.' Shuuichi thought

'Stop smiling before I can't help but say yes to you.' Botan shouted in her thought "About what?" Botan asked controlling herself

"Well if you stay in my house it could be possible." Shuuichi said as if it was a good idea

'No, not 3 weeks in one roof, I won't do it even if you smile at me again I won't say yes.' Botan thought and as if Shuuichi had read her mind, he suddenly smiled at her

"Okay!" Botan muttered slowly before realizing what she had said and bit her lips.

**Well there you have it chapter five. I hope you'll like it and don't worry I'll update soon.**


	6. Hidden Truth

**Author's Note: Well sorry for the long wait and here is my next chapter and I have a good news, school was over so I can give my full attention in my entire stories. So pray that I can update as much as I can.**

**RECAP:**

"But that would be 10:30 if I'm lucky and that is very late already and your house is far from mine and I need to rest and study and its going to be hard and I don't think I could last like that for 3 weeks." Botan said putting some sence on Shuuichi

"I know that would be your answer so I had it all plan just agree with me." Shuuichi said looking at her with a smile for he can feel that Botan would say yes anytime now just like before 'She still hadn't change, she's still the Botan I know who helps people in need especially when that someone is him.' Shuuichi thought

'Stop smiling before I can't help but say yes to you.' Botan shouted in her thought "About what?" Botan asked controlling herself

"Well if you stay in my house it could be possible." Shuuichi said as if it was a good idea

'No, not 3 weeks in one roof, I won't do it even if you smile at me again I won't say yes.' Botan thought and as if Shuuichi had read her mind, he suddenly smiled at her

"Okay!" Botan muttered slowly before realizing what she had said and bit her lips.

**Quotes: **

_**Love had never been blind**_

_**It just became blind **_

_**When the person who are in love**_

_**Doesn't want to open their eyes**_

_**To see what they have to see.**_

**Chapter Six: Hidden Truth**

It's just been 3 hours after they had dinner and talk about their arrangement and Botan was now lying on her bed thinking whether she could last for 3 weeks with Shuuichi and she know very well that she won't be and she can't do about it anymore, she already said yes.

"Ugh!" Botan screamed in frustration as she thought how stupid she was to fall for Shuuichi's stupid smile "I hate you!" Botan said, as she looks at the old picture of her and Shuuichi in her bedside table

'What am I going to do?' Botan thought as she sat up from her bed

'Packing would be a great idea.' The voice suggested

'I can't leave.' Botan said, 'Well not now, I mean my exam is coming up and it would determine whether I would get a license or not.' Botan added as she remembered her exams

'Then what will you do?'

'For now, I have to review for my exams and tomorrow I'll leave everything to God.' Botan thought as she prayed for help and started to flip her books

**Minamino Resident…**

'God, thanks for making Botan say yes.' Shuuichi thought as he was fixing both the twins to get ready for bed which turn out to be him covered from head to toe with baby powders

After getting the twins to bed, Shuuichi went to his own room to fix himself before he get ready to bed for tomorrow will be the day where Botan will be staying in his house to help him take care of the kids which is a good a idea ever.

Laying on his bed after drying his hair, Shuuichi find himself looking at his ceiling as Botan's face come flashing in his head. He can't help but to notice that she had change a lot, starting from a very shy and nerdy type girl into a beautiful and sexy girl, her curves are exactly where they needed to be but even though she had grown so much physically she's still the same Botan he knew, the one he had love and tried to forget because of a promise that he had made.

'After all this years I can't believe am still finding myself falling in love with you all over again just like before.' Shuuichi thought to himself as he remember something that had broken his heart so much

**FLASHBACK**

"Kazuki, I need to tell you something." Shuuichi said looking strait to his best friend Kazuki

"Sure, go ahead." Kazuki said also looking at his best friend

"I like Botan and I know you felt the same way to her but I can't let you just have her without a fight, I mean it won't be right if I just let her go." Shuuichi said quickly as he avoided Kazuki's eyes for a few times

"So what are you suggesting we do?" Kazuki asked amused. He knows that he and Shuuichi are best friend and it happened before when they had fell in love with the same girl and Shuuichi would come to tell him about his feelings and they would have the 'May The Best Man Win' thing between them but they will still remain as friends because no hard feelings right but now its different. Botan is one and only like the only Diamond you could find inside a truck full of coal and his not sure if he wanted to have the 'May The Best Man Win' thing to happen

"Well, we always have the 'May The Best Man Win' thing whenever we fell in love with the same person so maybe it would be alright for you if we have that again." Shuuichi asked trying to read Kazuki's eyes for any hint

"You're my best friend Shuuichi but Botan is different from all the woman we fell in love with and I know you know that and I don't know if I could go with the 'May The Best Man Win' thing because I love her and I was first to tell her my feelings so I hope you understand. I don't want to be selfish but I would lie to you if I would say yes." Kazuki said looking at Shuuichi all sorry

"It's okay, don't worry I understand." Shuuichi said and left without another word.

**Three days after the talk…**

"Botan, I like you." Shuuichi said looking at Botan

Botan who was so shocked to hear it was about to tell him her feelings toward him the one she was meaning to tell him when suddenly…

"I can't believe you betrayed me."

"Kazuki!" Shuuichi said looking at the new comer

"I thought you're my best friend but I was wrong." Kazuki said and before anything else he went back to his car and drove as fast as he can like he was in the racing track

Shuuichi was full of guilt had left Botan's house and went after Kazuki in his car. As guilt filled Shuuichi's whole being rain started to fall very hard, Shuuichi can't see where his going but he won't stop until he had a chance to catch up with Kazuki to tell him his sorry when he saw a car had crash on a near by tree and to his horror it was Kazuki's car.

Shuuichi went down from his car and went to Kazuki's car to find him but he wasn't lucky for Kazuki weren't wearing his seatbelt and he was thrown out of his car. Shuuichi saw him laying on the ground breathing slowly and he did the most logical thing, he called an ambulance and after calling he went beside Kazuki pulling his head up to lay it on his lap when Kazuki's eyes open.

"I'm so sorry men, I didn't mean to betray you it just that I love her so much but I'm willing to give her up if you would just hang in there." Shuuichi whispered as silent tears started to fall

Kazuki who can't feel his body just look at him and suddenly drift into darkness that he can never wake up from. Kazuki is dead.

**Five days after Kazuki's death…**

Shuuichi had stayed home after Kazuki died, he didn't go to work, in his friend's house and he didn't even called Botan up. He just lay there in his bed blaming himself about Kazuki's death. He wanted to move on but he can't stop to blame himself on Kazuki's death and that is not how you move on. Everything is falling apart, his life and all but then he may know something that would help him to move on so he went to take a shower and went to the cemetery where Kazuki's grave is located.

At Kazuki's grave Shuuichi knelt down in front of it as he laid the flowers he had brought for his best friend…

"I'm sorry, if I didn't tell her my feelings you would still be alive, it's all my fault and I know you haven't forgiven me yet that's why I'm promising you this… 'I, Shuuichi Minamino, would forget my feelings toward Botan Furuya forever.'"

Shuuichi made that promise and he had fulfill it by saying goodbye to Botan saying that he needs to take care of their family business back in L.A. which is true but he never added the other reason that he was also going there to help himself forget her and his happy because she never asked about the night before Kazuki died and that is why he ended up in L.A. to forget, to take care of their family business for short moving on. What a pathetic story, he knows because that what it is a pathetic story about a pathetic love that made him loose his best friend and a brother as well…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Shuuichi suddenly sat upright sweat falling from his head and t-shirt soak in his sweat, he didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep and that he was not having a flashback of memory but a nightmare.

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter because I enjoyed doping this chapter anyway don't forget to REVIEW. LOL**


	7. Another Piece From The Past

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait just had a big writer's block that I can't over come very easily but anyway here is the next chapter dedicated to my big sister I know that your birthday had already past but take this as my belated gift for you.**

**RECAP:**

At Kazuki's grave Shuuichi knelt down in front of it as he laid the flowers he had brought for his best friend…

"I'm sorry, if I didn't tell her my feelings you would still be alive, it's all my fault and I know you haven't forgiven me yet that's why I'm promising you this… 'I, Shuuichi Minamino, would forget my feelings toward Botan Furuya forever.'"

Shuuichi made that promise and he had fulfill it by saying goodbye to Botan saying that he needs to take care of their family business back in L.A. which is true but he never added the other reason that he was also going there to help himself forget her and his happy because she never asked about the night before Kazuki died and that is why he ended up in L.A. to forget, to take care of their family business for short moving on. What a pathetic story, he knows because that what it is a pathetic story about a pathetic love that made him loose his best friend and a brother as well…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Shuuichi suddenly sat upright sweat falling from his head and t-shirt soak in his sweat, he didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep and that he was not having a flashback of memory but a nightmare.

**Chapter Seven: Another Piece From The Past**

Shuuichi woke up as the sunlight crept into his room. He had a hard time falling back to sleep last night as he had that nightmare but hopefully he manage to fall asleep without a nightmare. He started to do his everyday routine as always then he went to the twins room to bath them before feeding them and bringing them to his neighbor so he can pick Botan up as early as possible.

Shuuichi was now driving away from his neighbor's house after dropping the twins there. He was now driving towards Botan's house to pick her up.

**Botan Furuya's Resident…**

Botan was already awake, she had decided to pack her bags and help Shuuichi with the twins saying that it's a challenge for her. She wants to prove to herself and also to Shuuichi that she had already moved on.

Botan was on her kitchen cooking her famous blueberry pancakes; her bags are already beside her front door waiting for Shuuichi to come when suddenly her doorbell rung…

'Can it be Shuuichi already?' Botan asked herself as she close the fire from her stove and went toward the door.

Botan look at the wall clock on her living room it said that it was only 6:30 in the morning. After looking at the clock she proceeded to open the door only to be face to face with Shuuichi.

"Hi, I hope I'm not too early." Shuuichi said as Botan opened the door wider to let him in

"No you're not that early." Botan said closing the door "Do you want some breakfast? I mean if you haven't eaten yet." She added as she proceed to the kitchen followed by Shuuichi who was looking around her house it still the same as before nothing had change for the past ten years he had been away from her and how he missed this place.

"Sure I would want some pancakes." Shuuichi said as he saw her putting her apron again and started to cook some pancakes

"Okay then sit over there and wait for a little while." Botan replied pointing toward her dinner table that is big enough for 4 people

"Is that you famous blueberry pancakes you're cooking?" Shuuichi can't help but to ask. He had tasted her pancakes before and it really the most delicious pancakes he had ever tasted and he was sure so eager to taste it again.

"In fact it is, the very same one that you and Kazuki fight about years ago before he died." Botan said as she remembers the old days.

**FLASHBACK**

Shuuichi and Kazuki were sitting on Botan's dinning table while looking at her as she cooks her famous blueberry pancakes. Shuuichi and Kazuki had asked her over and over again about her secret ingredients but she insist that there is none and that's the reason why both of them are sitting on her dinning table not to far from her kitchen to observe her cook her pancake.

"You two stop staring." Botan said as she saw the two of them staring at her

"We're not staring." Shuuichi said with a look of hurt because Botan had accused him and Kazuki (but it was and act of hurt)

"Yeah we're not staring at you in fact we're staring at the way you make your pancakes." Kazuki admitted

"Not that topic again." Botan said, as she knows were the topic will be going "I told you before that there is no secret ingredients. There are no secret ingredients before, not now and not ever."

"We know but we wanted to make sure." Kazuki said grinning at her as she saw her getting irritated

"If you won't stop that Kazuki I won't give you any pancakes." Botan said and went back to cooking again

"How about me?" Shuuichi said after watching Kazuki and Botan bickering

"You can have all the pancakes you want for being such a good boy." Botan said sweetly with a smile making Shuuichi's heart jump a bit (But she doesn't know that)

"That's not fare." Kazuki pipe up

"Then if you want to have every pancakes you want, you better stop irritating me." Botan said looking at his direction before going back to her cooking

After waiting for Botan to finish cooking. The three of them are sited on her dinning table pancakes are ready to eat. Kazuki and Shuuichi are eating very fast as they always do and when there's a piece of pancake left they started to argue ending up eating nothing because Botan would stop the fight by feeding the pancake to her neighbor's dog Spike.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As she remembers that memory, she didn't saw Shuuichi flinch at the mention of his ex-best friend name. But the mood on the kitchen change though.

**Well here is the chapter short but with a cliffy I guess. Anyway hope you like it and don't forget to Review so I will know if you like it. LOL!**


	8. A Part Of Botan's Past Revealed

**Author's Note: It has been a long time since I updated this story but it was suppose to be in pending. However I kind a had a lot of time lately so here is the next chapter but be warn that this story is still in pending. Just check my profile to see if the story status would change.**

**RECAP:**

"Is that you famous blueberry pancakes you're cooking?" Shuuichi can't help but to ask. He had tasted her pancakes before and it really the most delicious pancakes he had ever tasted and he was sure so eager to taste it again.

"In fact it is, the very same one that you and Kazuki fight about years ago before he died." Botan said as she remembers the old days.

As she remembers that memory, she didn't saw Shuuichi flinch at the mention of his ex-best friend name. But the mood on the kitchen change though.

**Chapter Eight: A Part Of Botan's Past Revealed **

Shuuichi and Botan are now making their way towards Shuuichi's neighbor to get the twins then to Shuuichi's house for Botan to settle down.

Botan could sense that something is wrong, especially after she had mentioned Kazuki's name. She felt Shuuichi distancing himself from her and that he barely looks or talks to her and that makes her wonder was it because of her or he was just remembering Kazuki and the night he had died.

She only had a guess why Kazuki had drove his car so fast that resulted to his death and she use that guess to blame herself of his death. She only found out that Kazuki is dead when Hiei had called him and told her what had happen. All she found out from Hiei is that Shuuichi had been the one who found Kazuki's car and when he had tried to save Kazuki, it was already too late, there's nothing he can do to save him.

Botan close her eyes as she remembers that night when she had gotten the call from Hiei. The way she blamed herself, reacted and how she had lock herself in her room.

**FLASHBACK…**

"Botan, I like you." Shuuichi said looking at Botan

Botan who was so shocked to hear it was about to tell him her feelings toward him the one she was meaning to tell him when suddenly…

"I can't believe you betrayed me."

"Kazuki!" Shuuichi said looking at the new comer

"I thought you're my best friend but I was wrong." Kazuki said and before anything else he went back to his car and drove as fast as he can like he was in the racing track

Shuuichi who was full of guilt look at Botan with great regret in his eyes and without a word had left Botan's house to follow his friend to explain. Botan look at where Shuuichi had stood a minute ago before he had left. She was so happy to know that Shuuichi love her but when she saw his eyes looking at her with great regret, she can't help but blame herself for the regret she had saw in his eyes.

Botan was drinking some coffee, it already been 30 minutes and she still don't have any news on Kazuki or Shuuichi himself. The three of them are the best of friends if you include girls and Botan knew Shuuichi and Kazuki's attitude, if they had a fight, both of them would call her and she would have a hard time to divide her time for the both of them but right now neither one of them had called her yet and she's beginning to worry that something might have happen to them when…

**PHONE RINGING**

"Hello Shuuichi, Kazuki is that you?" Botan answered the phone anxiously.

"Botan, its Hiei." The voice said instead with an unreadable voice.

"Oh." Botan only answered with disappointment.

"Botan, you better sit down before I tell you this." Hiei said on the phone.

"Why?" Botan asked confuse of Hiei's order.

"This is really important Botan so please sit down so I can tell you." Hiei said with softness but order in his voice.

"I'm already sitting." Botan said after a few second when she had move toward her couch to sit.

"Botan, there has been an accident." Hiei said and stop to try and listen whether Botan is still on the line and okay.

"Accident…" Botan repeated Hiei's word in a whisper.

"Yes, it's a car accident, according to Shuuichi, Kazuki is driving so fast that his car had swerve. Shuuichi found him and tried to save him but his too late, I'm sorry Botan but Kazuki is dead." Hiei said trying so hard to break the news as slowly and pain free as he can.

"No, it…it ca…can't be, he…he was just only he…here. I…I just saw him, he…he can't be dead, he…he'll call me later on and will te…tell me that he…he and Shuuichi ha…had a fight and that he wanted my he…help to help them make up." Botan said trying to convince herself that none of this was happening but while she was doing it, tears from her eyes started to fall like river.

"I'm sorry Botan as much as I don't want to believe it, it's true." Hiei said as he rubs his eyes from tears that are threatening to fall. Hiei is not a sensitive guy but losing a friend really hurt. "I'm on my way to the hospital right now with the gang, do you want us to pick you up also to go to the hospital?" Hiei asked after checking that his voice will not crack.

"No." Botan simply answered as different emotions came flowing in her.

"Okay I understand." Hiei said looking at his window as he saw Yusuke and the others waiting for him. "Do you want to have one of us to stay with you?" Hiei added after he nodded at the others outside his window.

"No, I'll be okay, is Shuuichi in t6he hospital?" Botan asked Hiei, worried about Shuuichi.

"No, when he called me he was heading home and he had ask me to take care of everything that is needed and that to put the bills on his name."

"I see then I guess you better go, thanks for telling me." Botan said with a sniff.

"Bye, call me if you needed some company." Hiei said and hung up the phone after Botan had said goodbye with her best effort.

**END OF PHONE CALL**

Botan pulled her legs up to her, as she hug her legs she waited for Shuuichi to call but none came and it made her cry even more. It's all her fault, Botan thought, if it wasn't for her then Kazuki might have still be alive. If only she hadn't fell in love with neither one of them then none of this would have happen.

As Botan crawled to her bed, she told herself that the reason why Shuuichi hadn't called her is because he blames her for Kazuki's death and somehow she told herself that Shuuichi is right it was all her fault.

Shuuichi and Botan hadn't seen each other until the day when Shuuichi had drop by in her house to tell her that he was leaving to take care of his parents house and he also told her he was sorry for not being there when they were suppose to help each other cope with Kazuki's death and last he said that he didn't blame her for Kazuki's death and that no one should be blamed for it.

After that faithful day, Botan had kept on visiting Kazuki's grave, everyday, she would find a time to visit him and it help her a lot, it help her to move on, she sometimes talk to Kazuki's grave for hours telling him the progress of his life, how she planned on studying again for master's degree so she can have a doctor's license and she even told Kazuki about Shuuichi, if ever she got a news about him from Hiei and last but not the least, she told him how much she regretted not showing him how much he had meant to him that he might not be the person for her to be a boyfriend but he is the person for her who could be a brother and a friend.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Where here." Shuuichi said as Botan opened her eyes to see that Shuuichi's neighbor was standing in front of the door with the twins waiting for them.

**Short I know but I'm trying so hard so I hope you'll like this chapter! Tell me what you think, don't forget to review.**


	9. If Only

**Author's Note: I know I hadn't updated this story for ages. But I want to let you all know that I'll finish this story no matter what. I just had the biggest writters block and as for my other Shuuichi and Botan story. I'm going to finish it as well. Anyway here's the new chapter for you guys!!! Again I'm sorry.**

**RECAP:**

Botan pulled her legs up to her, as she hug her legs she waited for Shuuichi to call but none came and it made her cry even more. It's all her fault, Botan thought, if it wasn't for her then Kazuki might have still be alive. If only she hadn't fell in love with neither one of them then none of this would have happen.

As Botan crawled to her bed, she told herself that the reason why Shuuichi hadn't called her is because he blames her for Kazuki's death and somehow she told herself that Shuuichi is right it was all her fault.

Shuuichi and Botan hadn't seen each other until the day when Shuuichi had drop by in her house to tell her that he was leaving to take care of his parents house and he also told her he was sorry for not being there when they were suppose to help each other cope with Kazuki's death and last he said that he didn't blame her for Kazuki's death and that no one should be blamed for it.

After that faithful day, Botan had kept on visiting Kazuki's grave, everyday, she would find a time to visit him and it help her a lot, it help her to move on, she sometimes talk to Kazuki's grave for hours telling him the progress of his life, how she planned on studying again for master's degree so she can have a doctor's license and she even told Kazuki about Shuuichi, if ever she got a news about him from Hiei and last but not the least, she told him how much she regretted not showing him how much he had meant to him that he might not be the person for her to be a boyfriend but he is the person for her who could be a brother and a friend.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Where here." Shuuichi said as Botan opened her eyes to see that Shuuichi's neighbor was standing in front of the door with the twins waiting for them.

**Chapter Nine: If Only**

"Mrs. Yumi, thanks for watching the twins for me." Shuuichi said giving Mrs. Yumi a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, it's nothing Dear, I'm happy to watch the twins, they're like my grandson." Mrs. Yumi said handing the twins to Botan and Shuuichi.

"Thanks again, Mrs. Yumi." Shuuichi said as he took one of the twins while Botan took the other.

"You're welcome Dear." Mrs. Yumi said, then looks at Botan and added, "It's nice seeing you again Dear."

"You too, Mrs. Yumi." Botan said and they said their goodbyes before Shuuichi and Botan got into Shuuichi's car to head towards his house to get Botan settled.

**INSIDE THE CAR...**

"By the way, I forgot to tell you, you don't have to cook or clean the house, all you need to do is work in the hospital, go to school and watch the twins from time to time." Shuuichi said glancing at Botan for a few seconds.

"And why are you telling me this?" Botan asked curiously.

"Well, I hadn't forgotten how much you like to cook and clean your house even if it wasn't your house." Shuuichi said as a matter of fact.

'He still remembers.' Botan thought that made her heart jump.

"And don't even think of helping my housekeeper. As for the cooking I'll do it." Shuuichi said thinking that, if he do the cooking then it wouldn't be hard on him to avoid talking about Kazuki's with Botan.

"Shuuichi, you don't have to do all the cooking by yourself since you said you're pretty busy." Botan said wanting to at least cook once in a while because she use it as a form of relaxation.

"No." Shuuichi said a little coldly that Botan didn't miss and Shuuichi didn't miss the shock look Botan had on her face for a split second before it was covered with a fake smile. Shuuichi Sigh before adding, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that, what I was trying to say is no, because you're working, doing operation, seeing patients then you'll watch over the twins then go to your night class later on, I mean if I ask you to cook then you'll get tired even more than it's necessary. At least as a return for the favor, I'll do the cooking."

"I see, I understand." Botan said even though she still can't forget the coldness in Shuuichi's voice even though it's just a little cold. Really, what can she say, Shuuichi never ever use that kind of tome on her, ever, even when they fought before or have misunderstanding. 'I guess he'd change too after Kazuki died.' Botan thought.

"Here, we are." Shuuichi said as he stop in his drive way and help Botan to gather the twins first and put them on their room before helping Botan with her things.

**20 MINUTES LATER...**

"You can just leave it there." Botan said as Shuuichi carried her things upto her room.

"I'll leave you for a while so you can unpack, my room is the door beside you so knock if you need me, if I'm not there go down stairs and there's a double door there, that's my house office and library." Shuuichi said and took the baby monitor Botan was holding. "I'll take this." He added before closing the door behind him.

Botan look at her empty hand and then around the room. She felt alone and somehow she felt that after this nothing would be the same again ever. At the same time Botan was contemplating in her thought outside the door, Shuuichi leaned against the door, as he thought of Botan, his undying feelings for her which he thought his heart had finally forgotten after these long years, his promise to Kazuki's in his best friend's grave and last is how a while ago the woman he love is just few steps away but somehow feels like she was a million miles away. Shuuichi sigh before he left to his bed room to do some paper work that he hope he would be able to finish before he thought of the woman who had his heart on her hand.

'Damn! Hiei, you better come back soon.' Shuuichi simply said as he thought of his friend. 'You better come back soon, before I loose control.'

After Botan finish unpacking, she went out of her room and knock on Shuuichi's door, when no one answered she went to the room that Shuuichi had mentioned, she found Shuuichi there playing with the twins. And she felt a familiar warmth feeling while watching the domestic scene unfolding in front of her. The same warmth feeling she had after she woke up from her dream that consist Shuuichi playing with a young boy, there boy.

"Don't just stand there, if you want you can join us." A voice disrupted her thought and brought her back to reality.

"Sorry." Botan said and approach Shuuichi and the twins.

"It's okay, I know I look weird with babies in my hand. You should see my secratary's face, if I known better she would have fainted but she just look like a fish out of the water with her mouth open and closing." Shuuichi said that made Botan laugh. 'Damm, her laugh is still the same. The same laugh that Kazuki and I had fell in love with.' Shuuichi thought and his mood change again.

'I guess he didn't totally change after all.' Botan thought but before she can finish her though she saw Shuuichi deminure change and the smile playing on his lips just a while ago had vanish.

"Your not going to work today right?" Shuuichi asked business like with no emotion.

"No, I took a day off, but I'm going to school tonight though." Botan answered trying to figure out what cause the change in Shuuichi's mood.

"I see, anyway it's almost time for lunch, why don't you play with the twins while I'll fix our lunch." Shuuichi said and without even waiting for Botan's reply he left the room.

Botan look at the twins who were looking back at her and she knows that if only the twins can talk they'll say 'What's with him?' cpmplete with a bewildered look.

**AT THE KITCHEN...**

Shuuichi busied himself in making lunch at the smae time cursing himself for acting like that in front of Botan, she didn't deserve it, but damn it's hard not to remember Kazuki, everything about Botan makes him remember Kazuki and he can't blame it on her, it's after all his entire fault, if he just kept his mouth shot then maybe all of these wouldn't have happen. Kazuki would be alive, probably married with Botan and the twins could be theirs. And he could content himself with someone else. But, who is he kidding, what's done is done and he can't turn back time, how he wish he could though, if he could then he would change everything. As Shuuchi continue to ponder in his thought he accidently cut his finger (A/N: Not really cut that it nearly came off but it was deep that it wouldn't stop bleeding unless stitch.)

'Shit!' he thought as he was stop from pondering by a sharp pain. He tried to stop the bleeding at the same time cleaning the cut as a single tear fell from his eyes, not from the pain, he's use to that, but from something else.

**IN SHUUICHI HOUSE OFFICE/LIBRARY...**

'How, I wish Kazuki was here, if his here, he would tell me and explain as much as he could, why Shuuichi was acting like this.' Botan said as he continued to play with the twins who are now cooing and laughing in their little hearts content.

As Botan watch the twins she look around the room for the first time and saw a calendar and what she saw made want to smack herself in the head. 'How can she forget that tomorrow is Kazuki's birthday.'

**I know a very short chapter anyway please review and update soon!!!**


	10. AN

**Dear Readers,**

**First of all, I would like to apologize to you all, I'm sorry, I know that a lot of you are waiting for the next chapter of this story but sadly I can't produce one. The reason for that is that I had lost interest in it. Not the story itself but mainly the pairing in the story. I'm currently addicted to SasuNaru and they're the only thing I could think about. I don't know when I would next update my non-SasuNaru story, but maybe someday I'll get interested again and continue. So all I'm saying is my entire non-SasuNaru story are temporarily in Hiatus. Sorry again! Hope you guys understand, believe me when I say I don't want to leave you guys hanging.**

**Author,  
Mrs. Hatake Itachi**


End file.
